myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Not My President
Homeroom: The Elite Ten Much time hadn’t passed since the school year officially begun, but at TSJ, there was never a dull moment. Despite arriving only, a day or two ago to campus, the freshmen had already been propelled into a series of test, one of which they were actually attacked by a hero disguised as a villain and threatened with an actual bomb. Though most of the students attributed these unique teaching methods to perhaps a successful paradigm that the school discovered in their quest to create heroes, other students thought that the principle, and perhaps the entire faculty, were just…. crazy. Either way, the freshmen were surely accustomed to this regardless of what they thought. They understood, even only a few days in, that their experience would not be a normal, nor peaceful one. Class Red A’s first class of the day begun promptly at 8 am every morning. Though, it didn’t mean that they necessarily started at that time always. Sometimes the teacher was slightly late, planning some weird activity, or coming in and promptly moving class somewhere else. But by 8:05 am, they were at least aware of something happening. But, five minutes had passed since the start of the hour, and the teacher was nowhere to be found. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then, the sound of the door opening broke the awkward, uncertain silence. Sliding into the room, forced to bend his head to fit under the door was a monstrous being, with the body, face, and hands of a lion neatly snugged into a TSJ uniform. Behind him, a brown-skinned, soft featured, six-foot girl, whose uniform was less neat and more crumped. Her tie was crooked, her collard shirt wrinkled as if it was rushed onto her frame, and her blazer was somehow even worse. The lion-esque man walked into the center of the classroom, placing down a folder of supplies onto the desk situated in the room as he examined the class carefully. A ticklish silence surfaced over the room as the students gauged who this man exactly was, or well…who these students were. Their uniforms would quickly reveal that to the freshmen after all. “Excuse me,” the lion spoke, his deep voice bellowing across the classroom like a restrained roar, “I know you are all probably confused, and that’s fine. But no need to be. Today, we will be your instructors for the time being. Though, no need to worry. Your instructor is fine. It’s just that this is a fairly important activity that we must monitor over, especially since those selected will be working very closely with us to ensure that your student experience is truly unique and enjoyable.” He stepped forward from the desk, drawing himself closer to the students. “My name is Leonardo Subarashī and I’m a senior at TSJ. This here,” he begun, gesturing towards the woman standing behind him, “is Danielle H. Peterson, another senior. We both are members of the Elite Ten, a student government organization here at TSJ who serve as liaisons between the students and faculty. We want to ensure that there is perfect communication between you and your instructors so that any grievances, and concerns can be addressed and that any desires or ideas you have can be made reality.” His eyes fell upon the class. “Before I continue, are there any questions about who I am, or who Danielle is? Our responsibilities? Our own experiences? Etc..." "Hey Leo," Asami will say casually to the lion. Leo looked towards Asami. "Hey Asami. I was planning on visiting you, but to be honest, I haven't had the time. The first few days of school are always a little hectic for us, you know." "I expected as much, Leo. Don't worry, I've been settling in just fine." Asami responded with a shrug. Leonardo smiled. “Yeah, of course you have. It’s why I knew if I didn’t meet with you right away, you’d be fine. But still, I can’t help but feel like a terrible older brother and all.” “Anyway, have you talked to mom and dad since you’ve been here?” Clapping his hands rapidly, Michael had been trying to get Leo and Asami to speed past their little conversation. "Can y'all not?" He asked, tossing his hand up against his cheek to hold his head up. "We, as a class, don't wanna hear that shit. I'll hear Danielle gotta' say though, that's baby and a different story." He smiled at Danielle for a brief moment. "I'm sheepy, they sheepy, we are sheeeeeeepy." Michael swung his wrist in circles. "So, if we could speed this up, you'll be my boy, Leo!" Leonardo paused, chuckling after a few seconds of silence. “Ah, of course Mike. You’ll have to kindly excuse me for the intrusion. However, I have to ask of you one thing….” Leonardo approached his desk closer. “That language is strictly against school rules. Profanity is not of use in a conductive school environment. If you continue using it, I’ll have no choice to see to it that you don’t again per school rules. Perhaps your instructor has tolerated it, but in my presence, I won’t.” Percy who sat hidden in the middle of the class just looked around in panic. Two of the strongest students in the school were here and his roommate was already being a dick to them. Would this reflect badly on him? "He's the number one, the number one in the entire school..." that was Mason's train of thought from the second the lion had announced himself as a member of the Elite Ten. "And she's the number 5, they must be freak level strong" he continued, he wasn't paying attention at all at anything that was happening around him, except for the fact that two of the most respected students in the entire school were in his classroom, and he had the freedom to ask them whatever he wanted. "How do I get into the Elite Ten?" he asked, standing up from his seat suddenly, he slammed his hands on the desk unintentionally, though the banging sound probably stopped the side conversations that were happening in the class. Danielle shook her head slowly. "Leo, we sure this is the kids who supposedly did alright on the test? Maybe Skeletor got the wrong class, pretty sure these people are clueless," she ensured to say it loud enough that everyone could hear her. She wasn't hiding anything because she couldn't care less. Danielle did, however, turn to Mason. "Elite Ten is a lot of work. If you wanna get in you gotta be the best in everything, not just strength, smarts. See I am only cause this lion here has the brains, brawn and everything else. You don't just get to sit around and think your the best either, we do a lot for this school," she spoke calm, clear, somehow sounding like the senior she was. How's that lion, fucking drag me to another class. I bet I can just wow them too. I will make this seem like I am enjoying every second of this hell punishment. I can't let you guys kicking me out 'cause course I didn't take down a villain, she smiled to herself, almost looking worryingly smug. She patted Leo on the back, a bit roughly. "What we wanna do with these kiddos then?" Leonardo looked back towards Danielle. “Hmm, I don’t think we have any other option but to test them ourselves then. Because, right now, I’m having doubts about their ability to go further here…especially since they can’t seem to listen to basic instructions." “So, I propose we have a bet for the class then,” he continued, speaking towards Danielle, but loud enough for the class to hear. “How about we have a friendly sparring match. If we win, they’ll stay quiet and do what we say, and if not, then let’s…hmm, let’s give them the option for what they want.” He turned to face the class, smirking devilishly. “Say you take up this bet. What would you folks want in return?” "If we, if I win, I want a spot in your Elite Ten," he claimed, pointing at Leo. His voice was monotone and for once, it seemed like he was dead serious. The loud, brash Mason was replaced for a brief moment, by this other side of him. Silence... then a crooked laugh. Danielle chuckled, almost snorting at Masons' request. "Kiddo, I am so so-," she stopped, trying to sniffle a laugh. "You kids got nothing on us. Elite 10 ain't just handed to some kid who believes he can kick our ass," she stopped turning to Leo, apologizing for her use of language with a smile. "This is a 1 v..." she counted the students before shrugging it off, "a bunch of ya. Still makes no better odds." Deacon stood up in protest, "Are you guys insane? How braindead are you? These are the Elite. Fucking. Ten. You don't need half a brain to see that they will beat us 0 to 1000. They've got experience. What do we have? Some angsty teens and a testosterone flooded glowing boy," he glared at Michael. "Even if we were fighting at our fullest, I bet we would still get obliterated." Deacon making the only sense stopped Danielle in her tracks. She simply pointed at him. "Listen to him," she said before letting out another faint giggle. This was fun. "Oh fuck oh god oh fuck." Percy screeched mentally as he held his head in pain. They were really trying to take on the Elite Ten? "Hey now I like where this is going, finally gonna see some bridges burn, skin too." The voice chuckled. Miranda looked at her class and sighed. This was the great School of Justice. This was her class of heroes. She sighed louder. Miranda had been trying so hard to make friends and become strong but her dad's words were starting to wear thin. I am ready to bang my head on this table, she looked at it longingly. "Can we get something headache tablets so I can hear sense again?" she muttered to herself. This, she was sure, was hell. She had barely survived three days now, how could she survive years here? "Well, this is good. It seems we have some disagreement among the class. It's why this is a perfect day for this!" Leonardo quipped happily. "We live in a democratic society, where rules, ideas, and ambitions are voted upon. Which is why, right now, I'll allow all of you the opportunity to vote and decide for yourselves what happens here." Leonardo pointed to the right side of the room. "The ones who want to issue a challenge to the Elite Ten, you now have the opportunity. Step to the right side of the room. But the ones who don't, and desire to stay out of the conflict may step to the left side of the room." His smirk strengthened. "Of course, the choice is yours." Miranda had never left her seat so quickly in her life. One of the slower and quiet students of the class, taking her time when the bell goes. This was much different. Her head almost snapped to the left and her feet bolted. She looked dead at her classmates. "If any of you have any brains, please, for the love of God, come over here!" Percy shot out of his seat after her, almost slamming into the wall beside her, he would have no part in this suicidal game. Arashi tapped his chin in thought at the options before him. On one hand, these guys were the supposed best of the best within the school and were years above them in terms of experience. Even with his previous training from his mother and grandfather, there is no way he could stand chance against them. On the other hand, he wanted to see if the Elite Ten had a cool group pose like Super Sentai. Just imagine it. The synchronization! The flair! It was worth issuing a challenge. Plus seeing where he stood was also a nice bonus. "I wanna see your cool poses!" Arashi said as he made his way to the right side. "Plus, fighting against you guys seems like fun." "Imma have to side with my roommate on this one, never seen her move so fast." Branwen rose from her seat, she definitely didn't move at the same speed as Miranda but she made it to the right side of the room to now stand next to Miranda. She stood with her hand on her hip slightly slanted to the side, waiting for a final decision to be made. She thought to herself while listening to her music she always played. "Please don't make me have to wait on these goofy ass niggas, not in the mood for the extraness." Summerella remained quiet during most of the chatter. Though, Leo, had issued a request from the students. Did they want to fight or did they want to remain peaceful? She placed her finger on her lip as she thought hard on it, Summerella was rather shy when it came to fighting and wanted to avoid one if she could, though it did not mean she was weak even by a long shot. She stood from her seat and began to walk towards the left side of the class. "Eh, I'd rather not right now." She stated, standing beside Miranda. "I don't wanna' none of this shit." Michael finally spoke once more, propping his leg up on his desk. "Bro, first off, I'm not about to set myself up to fight these people. Y'all got it, do whatever y'all gotta do. I'm straight right here." Sighing, "I can tell you this though, it ain't no way in hell we gone win that shit. Brain fellas, brain." Deacon suddenly appeared lined up next to his fellow students on the left side of the classroom. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Without even thinking it twice, Mason moved to the right side of the room. His eyes were closed and a mischievous grin formed on his lips. "Guess it's just you and me, Arashi." he said, fist-bumping his roommate as he stood next to him. He looked at his classmates, who one by one, moved to the other side of the room. His grin grew wider and wider. His eyes looked at the students on the left, one by one, then to the upperclassmen, until his gaze was locked with Danielle's. "Even if the whole wide world knows who'll win, I'll still fight y'all. That's just how I was raised." He was slightly annoyed by the way Danielle addressed him, but for once, would try not to let it show, the situation at hand was more important to him. "Leo, you literally have an off button for me." Asami said flatly to her brother's challenge. "Going to sit this one out." With that, she joined her room mate on the left. Leonardo clapped his hands as all the students moved to one end of the classroom. Though the majority had moved to the left, there were two students brave, and ambitious enough to challenge the Elite Ten. Whether this confidence was based on something, Leonardo wasn’t certain, but he did admire such confidence. “Well, I’m proud that we were able to successfully vote on something. So, now, there is only one last step.” He glanced to each side of the room. “All that’s left is for your class representative to come up and give me the definite results of the vote.” There was a small silence that proceeded as the students gauged what he meant. Class Rep? I mean, some of them probably knew what a class rep was, but if they were confused on who the class rep was, it was because they hadn’t voted for one yet. Well, at least not for what they could remember. Asami stepped forward. “But Leo, we haven’t voted for a class rep yet.” “Ah, I see. That’s an issue indeed. With a class rep to properly represent your class, any decision that is made, or any voted that is tallied, cannot be properly communicated to the Elite Ten by official school rules.” He put his hand under his mane covered chin, as if he was some old thinker. “Ah yes, that’s right. I wanted to have you all vote for a class rep before I was rudely interrupted and ignored by the lot of you.” His devilish smirk crept back onto his visage as his intentions became ever clearer to the class. “Yes, what a dilemma we have here, Danielle. A dilemma indeed.” Leonardo stepped forward. “Then, I guess as an Elite Ten member, I have no choice but to determine what I believe is the best course of action for your individual growth as students. So yes, head downstairs into the training facility, and change into what attire you see fit for the next exercise. As the first seat of the Elite Ten, and president of the Student Council, I hereby decree a challenge issued from Class Red-A to the Elite Ten. Your opponents will be Danielle and I.” Beckoning Danielle behind him, Leonardo approached the door and slid it open, stepping out of the room. “See you all in the next ten minutes.” Danielle left with the biggest smile on her face. "We letting them into the full experience or we gonna be nice to them," she rubbed her hands together. This would be a show. Her smile and pace kept going until she was sure no students could see here, there she shook her head before tripping a little, placing her hand on her head. "Least we'll be outside, holding back on being dizzy isn't fun, when they are all challenging you it would've been hell if they saw me lean on you and demand sunlight," she had a timid laugh at, her bravo almost gone. She kept her eyes on the window as she travelled downstairs. On the other side of the classroom, Miranda slumped down and hugged herself. The blue haired ball shook her head again and again and again. "We are so doomed, broken bones will be a miracle," she muttered into herself. She let her head raise a little and stared at her class. "I want to believe you guys can take on one of them but you do know how high ranking these people are. Leo isn't even human, he's a lion who can speak! Not only that he managed to become the number one strongest student here, you guys are crazy!" it was minor details that she felt most of the class already knew but still she felt this need to share. "Danielle is only the fifth strongest yet I am sure she could take us all on without the help of Leo. We are doomed," she slipped her head back into her ball, talking into herself over and over about how screwed they were. Asami knelt down and placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder. "Do not worry. I know my brother very well. He will not allow any of us to suffer serious injury." She spoke in an effort to sound reassuring. "After all, this test is most likely just that, a test." Miranda looked at Asami, smiling softly. "I know but this school is something else. Our first test made me see things I thought I would never see and put me in my place. I am just a girl with a dream, I feel like I am being eaten alive here," it was weird, getting the thoughts out of her chest. Despite having a roommate she hadn't quite had a chance to speak to her yet, only getting to know each other basically. Asami seemed to have a charm to her though, Miranda couldn't put words to it, but she trusted her. "Sorry I am being a sourpuss," she laughed herself off, pushing away a lone tear. Percy sat in the corner of the room, holdinghis body and shaking a little. "No no no no." He whimpered under his breath. Not another test, he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Oh yes finally, another fight that you can't weasel your way out of. You excited to burn some of your friends? Excited to see those who think you're at least tolerable to look at you with disgust? Cause I know I am." The voice cackled with delight. Defining the Strong Though Leonardo had allocated ten minutes to the students, he had been standing outside on the training fields for nearly ten minutes now, not counting the five that it had taken him to change into his own training clothes. He had understood that they were slow, but even he hadn't expected them to be this nonchalant about their duties, and/or assignments. Especially with a physical activity. As a freshman, he remembered everyone loving physical activities. They were way more fun than the school stuff; well, for everyone else. Leonardo personally loved all aspects of school life. They were challenging, enlightening, enthralling even. Still, he recognized he was in the minority, even in regards to some of the Elite Ten. He turned his head to face the man standing next to him. "So, what brought you out here, Allen?" Next to Leo stood a tall young man dressed in a grey suit. Long brown hair fell to his shoulders and glimmering blue eyes started at Leo. "You all went to meet the new freshman without me and honestly I'm a bit insulted." Allen pouted. "You said you'd introduce me to your sister as soon as possible and yet here you are, fighting them of all things. Why are you fighting these precious little heroes anyways? They're going to get positively destroyed." Allen wiped a tear from his eye. Leo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, sorry Allen. I was going to remind you, but I got a bit wrapped up this morning, that's all. You know how hard it is to get Danielle to follow simple instructions. I even wound up being late because of it. But, perhaps because of my tardiness, this opportunity presented itself. It seems that our young heroes were restless and in grave need of physical exercise before their elections." He smiled. "You know how it goes." The girl behind all of Leo's current torment crossed her arms dramatically. Unlike Leo, Danielle had changed into her hero costume, partly. She wore the jumpsuit and gloves of it and then decided to leave her headpiece, boots and goggles along since it all had parts that would boost Danielle's current abilities. It was pitch black, made to attract the sun at all times towards her and therefore give an edge to her quirk, and overall quite plain. The belt buckle stayed on her hips, being sewn into the fabric itself so it wouldn't be easily removed during a fight but much like everything she had gotten rid of any pockets, items or any other random junk she had stored in it. Her shoes were changed into her gym shoes, black high tops with white laces, that didn't go with her suit much but she didn't have much of a choice since Leo refused the chance of Danielle ruining her current school shoes anymore than the paint ridden mess they were in. Fixing her hair into a higher ponytail so it didn't get into the way she sighed. "I was hoping we could fight them when I was still a bit weaker from my dizzy spells," she stated ignoring Leo's remark on her abilities. Danielle knew she was less tolerable than most with her inability to do much rather than count the school's money and laze around, it wouldn't exactly be the first or the last, time Leo would comment on her personal flaws. "Now I am just bored as all hell, how long does it take to change into gym clothes. I get the excuse that my stuff is still wrecked by the damn paint shop incident," she tightened her fist at the thought. "Rest in my soul discount..." Once again Danielle was making no sense to anyone. It wasn't hard for them to tell it was part of another ploy Danielle and Jacob had been up to. She turned to Allen and shook her head. "You didn't need to come, pretty sure I can take on each of these kiddos with my left hand and my right leg. So you remember I am dominant in my right hand!" It was like she was proud at the fact, though it was clear to even the students they had no chance. The girl was eager to boost, it was just in her nature. "We're the Elite Ten, Danielle. If one of us couldn't take them, it'd be really hard to believe. That's the point, this is going to be a clean sweep." Allen replied with a raised eyebrow. He didn't mind Danielle but her regular boasting irked him on occasion. He'd been raised in a household where that was considered rude. He motioned to Leo with a wave of his hand. "Honestly man it's fine, I know how she gets. I'm just glad I made it out to see em all. Just go easy alright you two, they're probably fragile little angels. Except maybe Asami if you consider her quirk and all that." Now the two of them are bullying me, I am right here... Danielle shook her head but did nothing about it. Instead, she sighed. "Oh boy, what quirk does she have," in theory, Danielle should've known this fact but as always her laid-back nature also included not listening to every kind of information that was of value. "She's a battleship." Allen quickly responded before turning back to his conversation with Leo. "You seen that new chapter Kitchen Fight?" "Tokueiyū! Watashi wa Kamikaze Hīrō Vuentousu!" Arashi called out as he arrived within the training room, striking a pose fit for a hero. Completely decked out in his hero costume, Arashi was ready to fight against his seniors. "Man, I can't believe we are gonna get the chance to fight against our senpai. I wonder how strong they are?" He questioned out loud, rubbing his chin in thought. Turning around to face his classmates, he asked. "What do you guys think?" "I am fully aware of Leo's capabilities. I could calculate the odds of winning for you if you'd like." Asami said as she stood off to the side. She had gotten changed in the tractor-trailer that had been prepared for her refits. Unlike the cruiserweight configuration she had utilized before in the initial testing, she was clad in a suit of metal. Her battleship configuration was so heavily armoured that the defences had to extend past the surface of her skin. Twelve heavy cannons adorned the turrets on each of her arms and shoulders in a triple formation as she also had the supersized backpiece that jutted out to the side. Due to the sheer weight and size of this configuration, it was rarely used, but she figured this time that she might as well bring it out. Its heavy armour and firepower should force her older brother to focus on her, giving the others the best chance at a one versus many. "Unfortunately, he also knows all of mine as well." Allen's eyes quite literally lit up as bright light emanated from them for a brief moment. Of the the students here was actually from Japan and the other had not only spoken Japanese but called him senpai. "I love them already." Allen stated excitedly to Leo as he gazed at the two, his being giddy with excitement. "Your senpai is wishing you both good luck!" Allen called out as he waved vigorously at the two. It was refreshing to hear senpai being used in America, ever since he left Japan people would only call him boss. He placed his hands together and spread them apart as a rainbow formed between them. In the sparkles of light that covered the rainbow, "You'll Do Great!" was spelled out. On the other side of the field, Percy stood hidden behind a tree. He was still breathing hard as he imagined all the horrors that could take place on the field and the many ways in which he could fuck it all up. You won't win you know, even if you used your quirk it's hopeless. You'll just hurt someone and then what. The seniors are gonna call you a waste of space after today, don't worry. Just get hit quick and say you're down for the count, make it easier on everyone. The voice roared. Covered nearly from head to toe in a black skintight suit, Mason made his way into the field. His eyes moved quickly around the room, gazing at the battleship that was now Asami and his roommate Arashi, forever with his Japanese antics, which he was honestly not exactly a fan of. Running a hand through his silky blonde hair, Mason remained silent for a bit. "Hm? I thought only Arashi and I were fightin', I thought everyone else chickened out." he said, not specifically referring to anyone. "More people, less people, same shit anyways". Leonardo chuckled at Allen's words of encouragement, while simultaneously taking note of those who had finally arrived after all this time. Still, there were more slacking, and thus he decided it'd be in his best interest to bide his time a little longer. He maybe would have let the others who were here off the hook, but even though they were here, they had arrived five minutes later than the designated time. Besides, the lesson of class cooperation was key here. If some were late, they all were late. That's what he wanted to drill into them. Leonardo stepped forward. "The rest of your classmates have about five more minutes to arrive, elsewise we'll begin without them. You'll be the ones who bear the responsibility of battling us in their stead." Deacon walked onto the training fields. He was wearing a prototype, and a much less advanced, version of his hero costume. Rather than a visor capable of taking pictures, he carried two cameras. A bulky Nikon camera and a pocket Panasonic camera as a backup. "Sorry if I'm late. I was procrastinating and forgot to put on deodorant." Deacon didn't make eye contact with anybody while stretching his shoulders and neck. Leonardo looked forward. "Yeah, I think time is up. Well...I don't think. It's been exactly five minutes at this moment right now. So, that means that you guys are the lucky ones who will hold us off until your friends arrive." He gestured Danielle forward. "Ladies first, of course." "Or...." Leo begun, taking a step forward in her stead. "Actually, allow me the first bout. Freshmen! Whenever you are ready....come at me!" Allen grinned as Leo began to get fired up. He was excited to see what these kids could do. A gun slid from he sleeve as he pointed it upwards, It fired as a rain of confetti and a green flag flew from it. "Go get him my precious underclassmen!" He shouted. Lion Gale Force "So this your final choice huh, coward. I can't believe you came all this way for this. As an aspiring hero, it's pathetic and honestly kinda sickening." The voice pounded in Percy's head. He pushed it away though as best he could as he strode onto the field and right up to Leo, standing before him. "M-mister Leonardo I can't do this, I'm not equipped enough or ready to fight you." He spoke with a small bow. "I can't believe how much a bitch you are. Try doing that on a villain you disgrace." The voice roared. Placing a hand on Percy's shoulder, Arashi exclaimed. "Come on, Perc. You can't give up before you've even started." Focusing his attention back to Leo, he gave an unseen grin at the challenge presented before him. "Besides, it's our job as heroes to inspire hope amongst people." With that said, Arashi dashed as a burst of wind expelled from his feet, propelling him at incredible speed towards Leo and lashed out with a kick towards the stomach. Arashi's kick surged towards him, tearing through the air like a hot knife in butter towards Leo's stomach. The sheer velocity of his kick was something worthy of praise, especially for a freshman. After all, his form was simply perfect. However, that was exactly why Leonardo had already stepped out of the way of his kick before he had even launched it, leaving nothing but air to intercept Arashi's blow. Though, he had figured the young man didn't particularly mind that seeing as his quirk was air-related. Leonardo smiled as he stepped backwards from Arashi. "Impressive usage of your quirk, and splendid form! You're better than I thought you were, honestly. So, this is a pleasant surprise. But, you could use some work. So, I'll allow you another attempt. Go on." As he soared through the air upon missing his initial target, Arashi allowed himself to land on the wall and turned his attention to Leo. With a grin hidden by his mask, he once more expelled wind from his feet as he launched himself towards his senior again. As he closed in on his target, Arashi thrust his left hand down towards the ground and released a burst of wind, launching him higher into the air above Leo. As he soared high, Arashi reeled his fist as though he was preparing to unleash a punch despite the distance between him and his target. However, as he winded up his fist, a small cyclone engulfed his entire right arm. "Take this! !" Immediately, a large whirlwind was sent from Arashi's fist as it traveled downwards at Leo. "Yes, that's correct Arashi. A wide-range attack to counteract my predictive capabilities. That's a perfect response," Leonardo calmly deduced. Still, he had to do something about the attack. He stepped forward slightly, establishing his right foot as his pivot foot, and turned his hips quickly. He pulled his arm up alongside his hip towards the sky, where Arashi had established himself. Quickly, his fist exploded towards the turbulent cyclone, the sheer power of his strike rebuking the very air itself and crafting a gust of air from beneath that clashed against Arashi's own. What occurred was the mesh of two air currents together, crafting an entirely new tornado in its wake that spun out of control rapidly, pulling debris and dirt into the air itself around the battlefield. Yet, it was all but a subtle distraction for Leonardo, who had disappeared from his place on the ground. Arashi's abilities would reveal to him the ruse perhaps, or at least the sound of Leonardo ripping through the air behind him would. His fist sat buckled to the side of his hip as he surged towards Arashi, his muscles exploding with sheer power that was indicative of the force of the blow he was prepared to deal Arashi upon closing in. Upon hearing the sound of the air shifting behind him, Arashi turned his head in order to see who was behind him only to receive a devastating blow in his lower back. Even with the additional defense provided by his armor, Arashi still found himself involuntarily gasping from the punch as the air was knocked from his lungs. Rocketing downward, he managed to regain his bearings as he manipulated the wind in order to flip himself into a proper landing as he touched the ground. Letting out a grunt, Arashi stood back up as he manifested a cyclone around both of his arms before he thrust them forward in a punching motion towards Leonardo. As soon as his arms extended, the cyclones engulfing his arms exploded forth, being noticeably smaller in size when compared to the Arashi unleashed earlier but still seemed to move at incredible speed. This was his , a variation of Hurricane. Having been caught midair, Leonardo was smitten by the raging cyclones. Although smaller than his Hurricane, their might still stirred the atmosphere around them, sending the feline flying higher into the air like a kite. "Good!" Leonardo spoke as he flipped backwards in the air, eventually stopping as Arashi's cyclones faded into the ether of wind around it. "Good move! Catching an immobile opponent is step one to launching an attack! But, what's next? What do you do if you don't cripple your opponent, huh?" For a moment, it was like Leonardo was simply floating midair. But for him, it seemed like an eternity as his brain processed the situation in literal milliseconds; he simulated hundreds, if not thousands of scenarios in head. The instant that he begun to drop back towards the earth, he had decided his next course of action. "Prepare yourself, Arashi!" Leonardo called out, pulling his fist alongside his hip yet again. However, there was something noticeably different about this punch. "Usually the brain only allows you to use up to 20% of your maximum strength! But, I tend to restrain mine to only five percent because of my strength...." There was a brief pause as the air contorted around his fist, responding to the sheer power being charged within it. "Get ready for eight percent, Arashi!" As Leonardo punched downwards, the air itself was rebuked by the pressure of his punch, creating a block of kinetic wind that surged towards the earth like a clear asteroid. It's range was enormous, having the ability to encompass both Arashi and Percy in its range. Percy watched at everyone began to clash and nodded to himself. It would be best to leave them to their own battles. He turned and began to walk away as a wall of force sent him flying through the air. He stumbled as he crashed into the ground, rolling through the dirt until he finally came to a stop. Can't escape this kinda life if you wanna be a hero. Hell this is the kinda shit a civilian deals with. The voice chuckled. Arashi's eyes widen in pure shock as he witnessed the incredible blast of wind heading directly towards him. It was similar to his grandfather's Quirk when he was "holding back" during their training sessions as a kid. With the speed it was traveling at, there was no way he could hope to counter it with his own cyclone to disrupt it. Acting swiftly, Arashi dashed back in an attempt to avoid Leonardo's attack. While he managed to avoid the initial touchdown, he was unable to dodge the shockwave as he was slammed into the wall with enough force to crack his helmet, splitting it open to free his head from the protective gear. Arashi groaned as he pushed himself up, using the wall in order to support himself before shifting back into his fighting stance. He glanced over to Leonardo before turning over to Percy who was lying in the ground. "Come on, Perc. If we are gonna stand a chance against this guy, we are gonna have work together!" "Great assessment, Arashi!" Leonardo complimented, landing on the ground in front of them gently as if was instinct. Part of Leonardo hated to admit it, but he guess the stereotype about cats landing on their feet was partly true. Still, it gave his friends more ammunition to make fun of him. "What is the reason for your hesitation, Percy? That is the one thing I have yet to truly discern. Enough information isn't readily available," Leonardo continued, his tone robotic and stiff. "Do you fear me that much?" Percy pushed himself up from the ground, cracking his neck as he looked down at his bloodied body. Cuts and bruises from the tumble covered his face and blood soaked into his uniform. He shuddered as Arashi and Leonardo both assaulted him with speech. "S-stay away." He stuttered as he stepped back from the two. Gonna cry or something? At least be man enough to tell them you're too much of a coward to do anything. They you can go wallow in your self-pity knowing everyone doesn't care. For once the voice made sense. Percy looked to Arashi, then to Leo as he continued to step away bit by bit. "I-i'm not scared of you Leonardo. I'm s-s-scared of myself. I'll just hurt you if I use my quirk." He spat out as he turned to walk away. "There you go you despicable whelp. Now you can go back to your dorm and cry into your pillow. Maybe write a letter of resignation. Your parents will be so proud". Instinctually, Leonardo exploded from his spot, disappearing into the void of wind with his speed. He reappeared behind Percy, his claws drawn, as his arm slashed down towards the freshman. As Percy walked away he felt the wind batter his clothes as Leonardo appeared right behind him, slashing at him. Percy could barely react as a single arm attempted to block the claws, but those claws were far stronger than flesh. The world stood silent for a moment as Percy fell to the ground, sprawling out on the dirt as he started into the sky. In another moment his scream echoed through the air. Red dots covered the ground around him and a couple feet from his body, lay his right arm. "Why does this hurt so much?" Percy thought. "It hurts because it's real you bitch. This is what happens when you value everyone else, you die in the end." The voice replied. "But I have to protect everyone. I don't want to hurt anyone who's innocent." He countered. You can't protect anyone if you can't do anything. Do you think a villain is going to wait patiently for you to finish your internal crisis? No, they'll kill you or your friends." The beating of his heart got louder. "I-I can't he's right next to me." "Would you rather die?" "No, I want to live" "So you'll hurt him?" "...." "Hurt them?" "Yes" "Anyone who gets in our way." "Burn" "Anyone who disrupts the path." "Burn." Then for our family and friends, for our dream, step back. "...." "Percy." "Yes." Percy lay on the ground for only a moment but It felt like an eternity. He shuddered as he stood, gripping the bloody stump of an arm. Any words yelled to him were lost, he couldn't hear. Embers began to dance in the air flickering from his skin as flames burned in his eyes. For the first time for most of them, his quirk was activated. His body crumbled to ash, arm included as a sphere of fire erupted from the ashes. Burning the sky around it as the uncontrolled sphere of heat shot outwards. The ground didn't even catch fire, it just burned away. Based on Leonardo's location he would have been in the blast zone if he chose not to move. Though even to those around them, they would feel the intense heat. Asami specifically might analyze a heat capable of even melting the metals that made up her body. The sphere melted everything within a ten-foot radius of Percy and as the heat exploded outwards Percy was formed again within the sphere, he stood before them with his arm completely reattached. However, he looked a bit different now. His skin was covered in ash, embers pulsating into the air and back into his body. Heat radiating from him. A low laugh emanated from his body. Breath in and a breath out. And then the waves began. It was almost like the previous explosion was happening all over again. Except this time his body did not crumble to ash. He pulsated from his body in constant waves at such a fast pace that his body did not crumble apart. Ash and embers swirling outwards and inwards, pulled by some unique force. An inferno surrounded the timid boy. Leonardo smiled as the explosion of heat struck against his furry visage, having been ignited into action from the sheer excitement of Percy’s awakening. “I understand what it’s like Percy. To be so far ahead of the others that you don’t fear any other man, but rather you fear the storm that dwindles in your own body. It’s scary, the feeling of treading through this wasteland by yourself, unsure if you’re a genius is even capable of weathering your own powers. That, lack of control. It’s a strength that only the strong can ever know, and I sympathize with it,” Leonardo continued to explain. “However, do not mistake yourself for the strong.” Leonardo stepped forward slightly. “That arrogance, that hubris you have….the willingness to hold yourself back due to fear of your powers to another…” Leonardo briefly paused. “I hate that unfound strength. That confidence backed by nothing. Just as I’ve motivated you, you have motivated me. So, come and let me show you how big the world really is, Percy.” Percy did not respond as the aura around him subsided for a brief second before a massive blast of heat erupted behind him, scorching the ground behind him as he propelled himself into the air. Ash swirled around again as he rocketed at Leonardo, the aura of heat persisting as his skin seemingly crumbled and reformed in seconds over and over. Arashi gave a grin as he watched Percy stand on his own two feet, finally taking the initiative and even unveiling his Quirk. A -type Quirk which allows Percy to transform his body in ash and upon being reformed, his body emitted a cascade of flames within a certain perimeter. He could see why Percy viewed his Quirk as somewhat dangerous, the heat of the fire could be felt from where he was at. Nonetheless, they now stood a chance against Leonardo if they used teamwork to their advantage. "That's the spirit, Perc!" Arashi said, grinning as he once more dashed towards Leonardo at breakneck speeds. The sound of the wind howling could be heard as Arashi maneuvered behind Leonardo, preparing to unleash another Hurricane into his opponent's back. Such powerful quirks they both possessed, truly fitting of students of T.S.J—one of the first hero schools in all of creation, even preceding the world renown U.A High School of Japan. They would be like all the other alumni. They would go off, become splendid heroes and change the world while doing it. Their acceptance into T.S.J demanded it. But, on the way, they would come to harness those quirks, and use them to reach new heights of powers. Just as their predecessors and instructors had done before them. But, did they understand what it was like to use your quirk to hold yourself back? To purposely restrain one’s strength to ensure that every step you took didn’t shake the earth? That every handshake didn’t break the bones of another? Sometimes, there are some too gifted. Some so powerful that their very existence endangers the lives of others. As much as he hated to admit it, Leonardo thought of himself as one of those people. He remembered being told to use his quirk, not to achieve new heights of power, but to limit his. He had spent all those years being honed into…a weapon. But, during his time at T.S.J, he was told that he had to be a savior. So, while he trained his body and mind, he used the opportunity to learn how to perfectly control his functions; he wanted absolute control over any situation, but to bend the world to your will, self-discipline is imperative. However, right now, there was this feline instinct that called to him. His kingly nature spoke to him, demanding him to unleash his strength. That excitement coursed through his veins. Yet, there was this command almost that spoke to him, beckoning him. “Keep control.” The voice was robotic and calm, having been a program installed into Leonardo’s brain to override his primal instincts. A safety feature that he had installed into himself, just in case something like this happened. “Yes, I’ll use ten percent, and keep it there.” '' Leonardo slid his right foot forward slightly, placed his right hand out with his palm facing outwards, and his left hand along the edges of his hip. He begun to spin in place rapidly, twirling akin to some sort of ballerina, the force of his twirl erecting a cyclone of his own in its stead around his body. Though Arashi probably would have no issues other than dealing with the force of his winds, Leonardo had speculated about what would happen if one were to spread Percy’s ashes. They sat so softly, uncontrollably formed as the makeup of his flesh. Leonardo wondered if he could hold his body together as he grew ever closer to the eye of the storm; if he could prevent himself from being scattered across the training field. The cyclone that swirled around Leonardo was strong but he was mistaken in his thoughts of disassembling Percy. As Percy rocketed forwards, the aura of heat that extended from him rapidly approached Leo, his cyclone would not save him from that. As the winds that whipped out from the edges of the cyclone met Percy the ashes the rocketed in and out did not move, most of his ember covered skin didn't react either. It seemed that whatever process his quick caused had a much stronger pull on him than his environment. He wildly swung his fist towards Leo. Arashi grit his teeth in frustration as the force of Leonardo's man-made cyclone was pushing him back. He could feel his footing slipping before he acted quickly by unleashing a powerful burst of air from his back in order to keep himself on course with throwing his cyclone-covered fist into the wind wall before him. The amount of effort he was exuding reminded him of his session with his grandfather, being pushed to his very limit. "Come on! I'm not gonna give up now!" he cried out, putting his max effort into his punch. Radiant Battleship During this whole affair, Danielle did very little. She yawned, staring at the fight between Leo and Arashi with a mild smirk on her face. Looking back down, she sighed before staring straight at Percy. "Welp, which one of you buckle of fuc-" she hissed, looking at Leo in the air. She wasn't chancing it, she paused, generally thinking what else to say before just shrugging. "Just one of you fight me, I can take you all on at once if that would be better?" As if on command, a light seemed to surround around Danielle. It was hazy at first, slightly weak and a pale yellow but it quickly became a powerful overwhelming white that surrounded her entire body. "If no one starts fighting me by the time I finish counting from ten, I will just kick Arashi out of the sky," her voice was rather deadpan, lacking much care or emotion but her face was a different story. Her face was alight, a glowing smile on her. The light that enveloped her was not the cause this time around. This was simply a cocky girl getting excited by the idea of punching some kids. Asami's visor slid down her face as two plates came up to meet it, fully sealing the synthetic girl underneath her external armor plating. Additional layers of displays sprung up in front of her face as her armor interfaced directly with her onboard computer, providing additional processing power in order to handle the sheer volume of data necessary to utilize this configuration. Her battleship configuration was widely considered a waste by the R&D division at her parent's company. While its offense and defense were top-notch, its slow speed combined with the rarity of individuals dangerous enough to warrant the armor or durable enough to withstand the firepower meaning that it was virtually unused. Asami had broken it out just to have a chance to benchmark its performance. ''Engine... Online... Weapons... Online... Sensors... Online... All Systems Nominal.' Status updates flashed across her screen as all of her various gears and pumps woke up from standby. She rolled her shoulders to work out any kinks before she stepped forwards towards the older woman. "You can try me out for size if you wish." Asami didn't even give her time to respond as numerous ports popped open, revealing numerous barrels from the various guns and cannons dotting her fuselage. Smoke belched from the various weapons as they released their non-lethal cargo, bullets and bombs of rubbed streaking out in a blaring staccato as the guns roared to life at various intervals to make sure there was an unceasing stream of projectiles reaching out to touch the Senior. Estimated Ammo Depletion time... 7 Minutes. The sudden attack was exactly the type of energy Danielle had wished to experience during the fights, and from Asami of all the people. The new and sudden change of the girl was a slight shock but the Allens' words about her being a battleship now made complete sense and less of a tease. The quick barrage of bullets was something she did not expect. It was easy to dodge them when she got into the speed of things but she had managed to get hit by a few at the very beginning. She could barely keep her eyes off of Asami, the rubber bullets flying. "This. Is. Exactly. What. I. Want. To. See!" she screamed between skip and dodges of bullets. For a few seconds, she simply enjoyed the rush and got into the rhythm of the bullets. That was, in Danielle nature, she got bored. Danielle took a sudden jump to the side before jumping again on her left foot, landing behind Asami and attempting a small kick with her right leg. It wasn't powerful, it was more a teaser to see how strong Asami's armor truly was against Danielle's light. Asami was barely rocked back by the strike, allowing it to bounce off her plates as the four-ton woman absorbed what force was behind the kick to the back. Asami tilted with what momentum there was, pivoting on her right foot as the accompanying arm flashed back in a savage backhand, the heavily plated turret implanted into her forearm turning it into more of the bash of a shield than a mere strike of her fist.